Historia de una entrenadora
by sharasara38
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! acabo de crearme mi primer fic ¡Estoy ilusionadísma! La verdad esque siempre tenía historias en mente ¡Y por fin voy a poder exponer mi imaginación! (Esta historia trata de Sara, una chica muy especial que vive muchas aventuras) ¡Saludos a todos!


Diario de Sara

Hace 3 años...

Primer Día

(suena y se ilumina el reloj de Sara): ¡Sara! ¡Es hora de levantarse! Se que normalmente te quedas 5

minutitos más pero hoy es un día especiaaal...

-(Sara abre los ojos): cierto... (mira el calendario) 9 de octubre, ¡mi cumpleaños! (Sonríe) ... A ver...

¿que me pongo? (Sara abre el armario y hay en total 38 mismos conjuntos)

Elijo... ¡este! (el nº38) (Se para la imagen)

Sé lo que pensáis. No estoy obsesionada. Simplemente mi padre me regaló un conjunto de pequeña

y como lo quiero tanto, lo elegí para que fuera mi conjunto. Aún así os explicaré que pasa hoy. Hoy

es mi décimo cumpleaños, es decir, puedo obtener mi primer pokémon. (continúa otra vez) (en

cuanto que Sara se pone el conjunto se le peina la melena) (Sara baja las escaleras )

-¡Hola mamá! ¡hola papá! (sus padres le responden un "Buenos días cariño")

-¿Y Alba?

-En la cama, está mala. -le respondió su madre.

-dile que se recupere -le dijo a su madre, mientras que hacía levitar su bandolera hasta ella y se la

ponía. Luego le daba un besito a sus padres y corría hacia la puerta.

¿no os lo he dicho? Perdonadme, hoy estoy muy entusiasmada. Veréis, tengo poderes psíquicos, es

decir, crear plataformas y barreras psíquicas. Puedo escanear lugares y también puedo hacer levitar

las cosas o incluso yo misma puedo levitar, aunque como levito muy poco no lo hago. Solo lo hago

cuando medito ;)

Veréis, fui al Ferry de Ciudad Calagua para llegar a ciudad portual y de allí, cruzando por pueblo

escaso, a Villa Raíz

Mi padre y mi hermana no tienen ningún poder pero yo y mi madre tenemos el psíquico.

-Pe-pero si nisiquiera has desayunado... - Decía la madre de Sara

Y os preguntaréis ¿cuál elegí? Pero antes os cuento que por ese tiempo vivo en ciudad calagua,

hasta que por motivos de trabajo de mi padre, que es marinero nos mudamos pronto a ciudad

marina. A si que tengo en total 2 meses para elegir mi primer pokémon (mudkip, torchik o treecko)

y recorrer todo hoenn. Por suerte me van a dejar llevarme 3 pokémons a sinooh ¡yupi!

Pues veréis yo iba caminando cuando...

(se oye un estruendo y Sara se acerca para ver que es)

Veréis, vi un girafarig luchando contra... ¿un robot-araña? El caso esque le defendí (sale Sara

luchando contra el robot-araña)

-¿Estás bien?

-sí, gracias -respondió el girafarig (Se congela la imagen)

Antes de salir os debo contar que sé hablar con los pokémons, al igual que mis primas Maribel,

Irene e Isabel. A parte de eso, nosotras también tenemos telepatía. Sé que eso formaría parte del

psíquico pero al parecer tenemos esa hablidad para comunicarnos en caso de emergencia, aunque

nosotras siempre lo estamos utilizando ;)

Seguro que estáis deseando conocer a mis primas pero eso será más adelante.

¡Todo a su debido tiempo! (sigue la película)

-Bueno y...

-¡Girafarig! (Se pega a mis piernas y Sara la acaricia)

-Girafarig, tengo una idea. ¿me puedes acompañar durante mis viajes?

-¿girafarig?

-Es decir... ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-¡gi! ¡gi! (brinca)

-Bueno pues, decidido ¡Te vienes conmigo!

(pausa)

La verdad es que girafarig ha sido siempre mi mejor pokémon ¡es tan mona y tan fiel! Aunque

nunca se quiso meter en su poké-ball. Me decía que quería estar siempre a mi lado ¡que monaaaa!

A si que, yo, con mucho gusto, acepté. Y su cola se encargó de que cumpliera con mi palabra.

Mordió su pokéball y la rompió -.-

(play)

-Bueno pues... me has pillado de camino a coger mi primer poké...

no me dió tiempo a terminar cuando vi aproximarse otro pokémon. ¡Vaya! Era muy bonito. Era

muy distinto a mi girafarig. Ella era una especie de jirafa, con una parte amarilla y otra... ¡morada!

Pues la otra pokémon era como un gato rosado con una gema en su frente ¿sabéis de quien hablo?

¡De un Espeon, por supuesto!

-Vaaaya... ¿y tú quien eres?

-¡Espeon! (Traducción): soy Espeon, encantada de conocerte. Soy la mejor amiga de girafarig.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Sara, encantada.

(pausa)

La cosa es que girafarig convenció a Espeon para que se viniera conmigo y la capturé, pero con otra

condición ¡me quería dar clases de medtación! Que costumbre tan rara ¿verdad? Pues la cosa esque

con el tiempo me dió sus clases. La verdad es que me gustaron ¡y me ayudaron mucho! Me

ayudaron con Maribel, para que tuviera paciencia. Maribel es de estas personas que te dicen cuando

estoy concentrada: Sara,sara,sara,sara,sara. Y to harta respondo ¿¡QUE PASA?! Y ella me dice: hola

(Play)

-Bueno pues... ¡vamos allá!

Al final llegé al laboratorio del profesor Elm y me dió a elegir entre 3 pokémoms. Abrí la primera

pokéball y me saludó un treecko (¡que digo! Si ni me miraba) la cosa esque cuando me miró vi una

mirada fría como el hielo, cortante. Fue entonces cuando comprendí de que no estaba precisamente

hecho para mi. Yo soy una persona que necesita mucho cariño y por lo que veía, no me iba a dar si

quiera su atención, a si que abrí la segunda poké-ball y me encontré con un torchic. Al principio me

resultó monísimo, pero las apariencias engañan. Me lanzó un ascuas a la cara (¡no os riáis, por

favor!) y me eché agua de una pecera a la cara ¡o no! ¡no me acordaba de que soy una sirena y al

mínimo contacto con el agua me transformo! Lo siento por no poderloslo comentar antes, ¡se me

había olvidado! La cosa esque me fui corriendo a detrás de una casa y me ocupé de que nadie venía

para salir. Entonces salí del estanque y me sequé hasta que me transformé en soy una

sirena de cola rosa, del reino de luchia. La princesa sirena del pacífico norte ¿véis? Es esa (os doy el link)

.es/imgres?num=10&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=MDTT5C4mmsxWOM:&imgrefurl= . /wiki/Luchia_Nanami&docid=ERw1iJet1tlk4M&imgurl= . /_ &w=407&h=417&ei=nvJ-UK7bCbOq0AWQ-oGIBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=343&sig=103587255546911609634&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:83&tx=30&ty=122

Pues pasa que mis primas también son sirenas excepto Irene, que es ninja. Las sirenas somos sirenas

por heredencia de nuestras madres, en cambio Irene es ninja porque sí. Nosotras sobemos que

tenemos poderes por una característica en particular, tenemos una marca. Cada familia con poderes

la tiene en algún sitio. La nuestra la tiene en la muñeca. Por ejemplo, yo tengo el psíquico, Irene la

electricidad (puede correr a la velocidad de la luz, lo que le permite viajar por el tiempo) Isabel

tiene el poder del agua (aunque también puede teletransportarse) y Maribel controla la planta.

¿Por dónde iba? ¡ah! Resulta que entré al laboratorio del profesor Elm y le dije que había visto un

pokémon legendario y quería hacerle una foto. Gracias a Dios se lo creyó y pasé otra vez al asunto

de los pokémons. Sólo me quedaba mudkip y, lo saqué de la poké-ball y... ¡me encantó! Se portaba

muy bien conmigo (no como otros...) ¡y era muy mono! Fue todo mío cuando le ofrecí unos

pastelitos caseros de mi madre... ¡se los zampó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡y encima le

encantaron! El profesor Elm me dió unas pokéballs y me largé a mi casa con mi mudkip.

Día 2

Hoy le he dicho a mi madre que quería salir a conocer el mundo antes de que me fuera a sinooh y

ella me contestó un "¡Pásatelo bien cariño!" La verdad es que mi madre siempre a querido que

hiciera algún viaje sola, aunque yo soy muy dependiente de mis padres. Mi madre quiere que

madure y que sepa hacer las cosas por mí misma, aunque eso no quita que me quiera mucho. En

cambio mi padre me dijo un "No", así. Cuando mi padre dice no, es que no. Puede que os resulte un

poco aguafiestas y es que lo es. Aunque lo que pasa es que mi padre todavía cree que tengo 4 años y

que no voy a saber que hacer. La verdad es que yo siempre he estado muy unida a mi padre y nunca

me quise ir. Sobretodo porque la idea de irme no fue mía. Lo habéis adivinado, fue de mi madre. En

fin, son el ying y el yang. La cosa es que mi madre nunca le dijo de irse a mi hermana, porque cree

que es demasiado... ¡Viva la vida! Y eso le supone que Alba (mi hermana) es un poco independiente

y que al final estas personas son las que a la hora de la verdad no saben que hacer. Mi madre me lo

dijo a mi porque me contó que yo soy más prudente, aunque despistada, pero prudente.

Al final, mi madre convenció a mi padre para irme, pero con una condición, debía estar

acompañada. A mi me pareció genial, aunque, en el fondo nunca quise viajar hasta que partí. Mi

madre, antes de nada, me hizo llevarme lo indispensable para la aventura por todo Hoenn:

-vamos a ver... tienes una toalla y un bikini, un pijama y otro conjunto, también tienes

ropa interior y un saco de dormir (minimizé todo y puse en una bolsita las pokéballs, en otra la ropa

y la toalla, en otra puse el saco para dormir y la tarjeta de crédito en tamaño real). También tienes

una tarjeta de crédito cargada con 9000 pokés (euros en el mundo de los pokémons) ¡gástate

únicamente lo necesario!

Llamó a su hermano, Carlos, para preguntarle si Maribel se podía ir. El padre se negó,

porque todavía era pequeña y le preocupara que le pasara algo (Maribel tiene dos años menos que

yo) Entonces llamó a Irene, pero al parecer se estaba preparando para obtener su primer pokémon

(Irene tiene un año menos que yo, es decir, que tenía 9 años) En fin, que nadie se podía ir conmigo

Entonces mi madre pensó y dió con la solución: iría sola, pero le diríamos a mi padre que voy con

Isabel (mi otra prima, que en estos momentos estaba de aventuras) Hize un clon de ella y le hize

pensar eso, y al final pude salir a conocer el mundo. (no sin antes montarme en el S.S Ferry e irme a

ciudad portual y de allí a conocer la región)

Día 3

Hoy ha sido una mañana... PENOSA. Para empezar, estaba lloviendo y no tenía dónde refugiarme,

luego, pasó un coche y me echó barro encima y después, tropecé con el barro y me caí al suelo.

Tenía la ropa sucia y tenía frío... ¡Idea! Con el dinero que me dió mamá puedo comprarme ropa más

abrigada de la que llevo, pero ¿como entro así al supermercado? Las ideas cesaron cuando vi un

wurple con ropajes encima de su cabezita y su lomo, y por si fuera poco, me dijo que eran para mi.

Al principio me asusté mucho, ya sabéis, gritando y dando saltos por ahí. Pero como le vi con cara

de cachorrito me dió tanta pena que acepté y di las gracias por su regalo, temblando, por

supuesto. Aun así la ropa me estaba fenomenal (me cambié detrás de un arbusto que había en un

bosquecito) y capturé a wurple (aunque lo saqué, para estar con ella). El wurple me cayó

fenomenal, ¡Es tan monaaaa! Por una vez, aullenté mi miedo a los pokémons de tipo bicho,

haciéndose mi amiga al final. Pero los problemas para mi no habían acabado. Cuando volví a

Pueblo escaso ¡Había un frío helador! Justo en ese momento, mi wurple evolucionó a un

silcoon, haciéndolo así cálido y adorable, y, mientras que le abrazaba, pensaba en lo mucho que me

tendría que querer si sólo evolucionó para que no tuviera frío. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, escuche

un grito aterrador, y quise ver que pasaba (pensé que a lo mejor alguien estaba atacando a alguien)

pero no vi nada, antes le dije a silcoon: "¡Quédate aquí, por favor!" y dejé a silcoon en una cestita

vacía que había colgada cerca de una tienda de flores. El asunto es que volví y no estaba y empecé a

decir cosas como: "¡O Dios mío! ¡pobre silcoon!" pero mis preocupaciones terminaron cuando vi

un butterfly chupando el néctar de una flor que había cerca ¡Mi wurple había evolucionado! Lo supe

porque en cuanto que el butterfly me miró, no sentí miedo, quizás por la mirada tan dulce y

acogedora que me echó. En cuanto que le miré corrí hacia ella y le di un abrazo ¡Mi butterfly

parecia muy feliz! Y no era la única... ¡Me sentía la más afortunada del mundo!

Día 4

Voy de camino a la ciudad para conseguir mi primera medalla. Pero el problema es que no sé ni cuál

es, ni dónde está, a si que tendré que preguntar. Pero antes, puedo hacer un poco de turismo y ya de

paso ir entrenando a mi equipo pokémon. De hecho me habéis pillado entrenando a mi equipo

pokémon. Por otro lado, girafarig y yo nos hemos hecho inseparables. Ella cuida de mí y yo cuido

de ella. Mi butterfly también está estupenda. Se va haciendo de noche. En un principio el plan era

dormirnos pero no dejábamos de escuchar un ruido muy potente y no podíamos dormir, a si que me

acerqué y vi a un nooctool entrenando, pero como no me podía dormir, lo capturé para que cesara el

ruido, lo curioso es que se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mi, a parte de que siempre me

ayuda con la MO vuelo que hace que visite los lugares de hoenn que ya visité mucho más rápido.

Pasé toda la noche entrenando a nooctool, ya que sólo duerme de día y no podría entrenarle.

Después del entrenamiento caí agotada; era la primera vez que tenía sueño, después de esto sólo

recordé que era el quinto día de mi aventura.

Día 5

Por la mañana, salí a darme un paseo con mis pokémons por la playa. Después de jugar, nos

tumbamos un rato a la sombra. Divisé algo rosa en la orilla del mar, a si que fui a ver que era ¡Era

un corsola! Estaba inconsciente, a si que le cogí y le tumbé en mi toalla. Le escaneé y al parecer

había sufrido un golpe y se había quedado inconsciente. Les dije a mis pokémons que volvía

enseguida y llevé a corsola rápidamente a el centro pokémon de Pueblo Escaso, que es el que me

pillaba más cerca. La enfermera Joy me dijo que se curaría con reposo y que necesitaba descansar.

Fui de nuevo a la playa y me quedé con corsola un ratito, pero de lo calentita que estaba me dormí

¡El calor me adormece mucho! Cuando me desperté no tenía a corsola en brazos ¡Estaba jugando

con mis pokémons! Mis pokémons, en cuanto que me vieron despertar me saludaron y me rogaron

que corsola se uniera a nuestro equipo, ¡Les había caído muy bien! A si que acepté... ¡Pero no me

quedaban pokéballs! A si que fui con corsola con en brazos y resto de mis pokémons a la tienda más

próxima, me di cuenta de que al llegar, había un gimnasio ¡Estupendo! Ponía: "Bienvenidos a

Ciudad Petalia" (vamos, que cuando fui con corsola a Ciudad Petalia pasé por el bosque Petalia)

¡Que bien! ¡Creo que es allí dónde se consigue la primera medalla! Compré primero las pokéballs y

capturé a corsola ¡Estupendo! Después de ello, empecé a entrenar a todo mi equipo pokémon para

prepararme para combatir. Caímos muy cansados a si que recogí a mis pokémons para que

descansaran y preparé el saco de dormir y me puse en una zona dónde se podía acampar, Me costó

mucho dormirme, pero al final el sueño me venció.

Día 6

Hoy es un día especial ¡Voy a intentar conseguir mi primera medalla! Era el momento perfecto, mis

pokémons estaban a igual de nivel (excepto girafarig, que tenía más) a si que, en cuanto que llegé al

gimnasio me encontré con un hombre; me dijo "¡Mucha suerte!" y le pregunté si tenía algún mapa

de la región (¡Se me había olvidado llevármelo!) El me dijo que sí, pero para hacerlo más

emocionante me dijo que me lo daría si ganaba al lider del gimnasio. Yo acepté, y el me dió una

hiperpoción. ¡Ostras! ¡Se me había olvidado comprar los objetos de curación! Salí inmediatamente

a comprarlos pero por el camino escuché un grito, lo reconocí, era el mismo que había oído cerca de

la jardinería en mi tercer día de aventuras, me acerqué sigilosamente y por fin vi de quien era, era

de una chica de pelo rosa con dos coletas altas muy grandes, tenía un vestido amarillo y sujetaba un

cubo muy grande lleno de huevos pokémons. La chica gritaba porque al parecer le había

desaparecido un huevo (¡Y no sería el único!) Me acerqué y le pregunté que pasaba haciéndome la

tonta y me contó que fue un momento a beber agua de la fuente y dejó el cubo un momento y

cuando volvió desapareció un huevo y que no era la primera vez que le había pasado.

Le preocupaba también de que sus padres le regañarían, yo le dije que le podía ayudar y cogí uno de

los huevos para escanearlo y decirle dónde estaba el otro pero ella me dijo que si quería me podía

dar ese huevo a cambio de que encontrara el otro, ya que era el que más apreciaba, de todas formas

lo acepté pero luego le dije de que mi madre también tiene una guardería (Algunas veces ayudo a

mi madre con el trabajo y que no me hacía falta pero ella insistió y me convenció, la verdad esque

tenía curiosidad de qué pokémon saldría del huevo). Con mi nuevo huevo, buscaba el otro, pero el

escaneo decía que no se encontraba el sitio a si que busqué por los alrededores y encontré en un

callejón una especie de base ¡Era gigante! Sentí curiosidad y entré. Nada más entrar me encontré el

huevo en una cúpula. Parecía que se tratara de algo muy importante. En cuanto que lo cogí para

devolverlo sonó una alarma y fui corriendo a la salida pero unos tipos con pañuelos azules me

seguían y me la taparon, entonces, di un paso atrás, pero ellos cogieron mi huevo, pensando

que era el que ellos tenían, aproveché la confusión para huir, le di el huevo a la chica y ella me dió

las gracias ¡Pero habían cogido mi huevo! La próxima vez escanearé las salas donde esté...

¡Lo importante es recuperar el huevo! A si que fui de nuevo a la base y a hurtadillas la estuve

observando, la verdad esque esos tipos me daban mala espina. De todas formas, fui a un despacho,

dónde estaba mi huevo, me percaté de que no había nadie y lo cogí, no sin antes escanearlo.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien me golpeó y me quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba

en una jaula, y mi huevo no estaba ¡Pobrecito! ¡A saber lo que le ha pasado! Miré al frente y

escuché a los hombres, al parecer se hacían llamar el Team Aqua. Decían que había visto demasiado

y tendría que ser eliminada, yo protesté y grité: "¡Sólo estaba recuperando algo que había sido

robado! ¡Ni siquiera quería saber quiénes sois!"

-pero ahora sabes quienes somos, y debemos eliminarte. Además, sabemos que has entrado

aquí por algo ¿verdad?-dijo maliciosamente el jefe (Cuando dijo esto, sacó mi huevo)

-¡Devolvédmelo! ¡Es mío!

-¡No, no es tuyo! ¡Es nuestro!-chilló el jefe

-miradlo bien ¿créeis que es ese el huevo que robásteis?

Los hombres se quedaron inmóviles, mirando al huevo

cierto, no es este- dijo él con un tono agrio. (lo lanza pero yo lo logro atrapar antes de que caiga al

suelo)

-se acabó...

-Uuuu que miedo ¿que nos vas a hacer?- se burló

-más bien, quien os lo va a hacer (inmediatamente salió un clon que hice de uno de los del

Team Aqua, que utilizó con un kofffing pantalla humo y todo el humo se fue exparciendo lo que

hizo que no vieran nada)

Fue entonces cuando el clon me abrió la puerta (había robado las llaves) y me sacó de allí, le di las

gracias y lo hice desaparecer, con mi mano izquierda (esta sirve para borrar y mi mano derecha para

crear) Inmediatamente salí corriendo de allí, y la chica me dió las gracias, me dijo que se llamaba

Natalia y que gracias a mí había salvado su guardería, le pregunté que por qué ese pokémon tenía

tanto valor y me dijo que es que era de un... ¡Kyogre! Yo me quedé helada, ¡Por eso perseguían el

huevo! Me despedí de ella y fui hasta el gimnasio ¡Conseguiré la medalla!

En cuanto que llegé al gimnasio me acordé de algo ¡No compré al final los objetos de curación!

Esta vez fui a la tienda y compré hiperpociones, de vuelta al gimnasio vi a Natalia y me pregunté

que hacía allí si no había ninguna guardería... En fin, que POR FIN pude ir al gimnasio en buenas

condiciones y me planté delante de dos puertas, en una decía: puerta de la defensa y en la otra decía

puerta del ataque. Estuve pensando un rato y entré a la del ataque (Un buen ataque es una buena

defensa) y me encontré una sala vacía ¡No había nadie! Me fui a dar la vuelta pero vi pasar por la

otra puerta a el mismísimo Norman ¡Luché contra él y le vencí! Me dió mi medalla y me dijo que

me esperaba un buen futuro por delante, vi que detrás de él estaba su hijo que le decía ¡Papi! ¡Yo

también quiero tener un pokémon! El padre le respondió que ya llegaría su hora ¡Que hombre tan

sabio es Norman! Yo, tan contenta como siempre me fui del gimnasio y el hombre de la puerta

me dio el mapa ¡Por fin! Próximo destino... ¡Ciudad Férrica!

Día 7

voy de camino hacia ciudad Férrica. Mientras tanto, estoy tomándome un descanso, y mis

pokémons también. He conocido a una chica que se llama Alex, es muy simpática y tiene mucho

coraje. Como normalmente se haría hemos hecho un combate, adivinad quien a ganado... ¡Yo! La

verdad esque la chica era muy buena entrenando a sus pokemon. Le estreché la mano y le deseé

buena suerte en su aventura. Por lo visto ella también se dirigía a ciudad Férrica, pero por otro

camino. En cuanto que me despedí de ella vi a un grupo de personas en fila india que cortaban el

paso, me lamó la atención que todos tenían un pañuelo rojo con una especie de calavera, y lo mejor

era que ¡vi a Natalia! Tenía el uniforme ese e iva con una cesta de huevos pokémons. En cuanto

que me vió, se desvió del grupo y se acercó a mi. Su rostro cambió. Parecia una persona de mirada

cálida, pero en cuanto que puso su cara maliciosa no me cayó demasiado bien.

-veo que te diriges a ciudad Ferrica ¿verdad?

Hablaba con una voz segura y a la vez, malvada.

-s-si- dije susurrando asustada.

-Ah, gracias por ayudarme con los huevos.

-de-denada

-bueno, tengo que volverme con los míos, nos vemos pronto

Natalia volvió a la fila esa interminable y se perdió con el resto. Me quedé impresionada ¡Ya decía

yo que no había ninguna guardería por allí! De pronto, todas las piezas encajaban ¡Oí hablar a dos

muchachos sobre el gran robo que habían echo en una guardería! Fue entonces cuando comprendí

que esos huevos no eran suyos y que este formaba otro equipo malvado, a juzgar por el aspecto

diría que son enemigos del Team aqua, y que esos tipos querían hacer algo perverso con kyogre

¡maldición! Encima el Team Aqua también lo quiere ¿Que tendrán entre manos? Confieso que me

asusté mucho, a si que hice oídos sordos y seguí mi camino, no sin antes coger todos los huevos que

tenían: hize un clon y el clon dijo de llevar toda la carga, los demás se la dieron y el me la dió a

mi. Aunque antes coloqué un chip localizador (mi pulsera tiene un círculo que si se gira, me da

chips que utilizo para localizar a la gente) luego, hize un clon de toda la carga para que la siguiera

llevando el clon y, sin que se diesen cuenta, me fui con la carga hasta llegar a ciudad Férrica ¡Menos

mal! En cuanto que llegé, me dirigí la policía y le dije a la agente Mara todo lo que ocurrió. Luego,

le enseñé las grabaciones que proyectaba el chip y vimos todo lo que ocurría. Intentaban convocar a

Kyogre y a Groudon para que se pelearan y que sólo ellos pudieran detenerlos, plocamándoses a

ellos mismo los reyes de Hoenn. Primero, la agente Mara ordenó a los agnetes que devolvieran los

huevos a la guarderías. Luego, me dijo que me podía ir, que muchas gracias por la información.

Estaban preocupados. No sabían que hacer. Eran demasiados. Era prácticamente imposible

detenerlos. ¡Maldita sea! Yo me dirigí a un hotel de allí y me reservé una habitación. Era la hora de

dormir, aunque tampoco esque me apeteciera mucho. Al final, como siempre, el sueño me venció.

Aunque lo que tuve no era precisamente un sueño.

Día 8

He tenido un sueño la mar de raro. Soñe que un pokemon me decía que yo devía salvar a todo

Hoenn de una catástrofe. La verdad esque tampoco le hice mucho caso, pero luego soñe que el team

Aqua me perseguía ¡Que mal lo pasé! Menos mal que era todo un sueño.

Me desperté sudando. Para despejarme un poco, salí a darme un paseo y luego entrené a mis

pokémons. Creo que ya están listos para combatir contra el líder de gimnasio, aunque por si acaso

entrenaré un día más. Hoy a sido un día normal y corriente, aunque me ha pasado una cosa... ¡Mi

mudkip a evolucionado! ¡que bien! Le he estado enseñando movimientos y al final, nuestro

esfuerzo a mercecido la pena ¡Genial! Mis pokémons no pueden ir mejor ¡Que bien!

Al final se nos a echo de noche entrenando. Volví al hotel y me preparé para mi noveno día.

Día 9

Hoy he estado entrenando a mis pokémons. Han estado bastante bien. Ahora, estamos descansando,

es por la mañana, como siempre, mi girafarig les lleva un poco de ventaja. Mis pokémons se han

convertido en mis mejores amigos. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, cuano vi un puntito negro en el cielo

¡Era un murkrow! Vi que se dirigía hacia mi, entonces lo reconocí ¡Era el murkrow de mi hermana!

Tenía en el pico una carta. Se posó en mi hombro y me la entregó, entonces, abrí la carta:

"_A mi hermanita Sara:_

_-¿Que tal estás? Yo ya estoy bien, me he recuperado de la fiebre ¡Lo siento por no poderme _

_despedirme de ti! Quiero que sepas que Mamá, Papá y yo te recordamos mucho ¡Que te lo pases muy _

_bien! ¡Ah! ¿Sabes que siempre he querido ir a ciudad Portual verdad? Pues agradecería que me _

_trajeras algo de la tienda de recuerdos ¡Gracias!_

_¡Besos! De tu hermana mayor, Alba_

_PD: ¡No te olvides de volver! ¿Eh?"_

¡Ahh que recuerdos! Todavía puedo oler el aroma de ciudad Calagua... ¡Que ganas tengo de volver

con mis padres! Y con mi hermana también... ¡Decidido! ¡Me voy a ciudad Portual a comprarle

un detallito a mi hermana! Ummm... pero antes... iré a la playa con mis pokemons, que les gusta

mucho. Pues veréis nosotros estábamos jugando al volley-playa cuando, sin querer, se salió la

pelota disparada. Fui a cogerla, pero se metió dentro de un montón de gente alrededor de algo... no

sabía que era pero iba a recuperar la pelota. Me abrí paso educadamente cuando vi que mi pelota

estaba encima de una huella gigante, parecía la de un pokémon. Los de la televisión dijeron que esa

huella se trataba de un rayquaza puesto que al poner la pata, como tiene tanta fuerza, la hizo

tan grande. Pero observé que en el centro de esa huella había una huella humana, decían que los

científicos la estaban analizando para ver de quien podría ser. Muchos hombres decían que se

trataba de la apocalipsis, y yo, para ver de que tamaño era puse la mano por encima, sin tocarla, no

quería estropear el trabajo de los científicos. Me quedé impresionada ¡era el mismo tamaño que la

mía! estaba contemplándola cuando mis pokémons vinieron hacia mí y, sin querer, spheal me

empujó y puse la mano ¡ups! Comprobé que cabía a la perfección pero de repente, todo empezó a

brillar y se creó un agujero negro que absorvió a todas las personas que estaban allí ¡que horrror!

¡también mis pokémons cayeron! yo intenté coger a girafarig, pero era inútil y mis demás pokémons

cayeron, yo grité: ¡NOOOOOOOO! y desapareció el agujero. Resulta que yo no tenía efecto sobre

el agujero (también había absorvido mi bandolera , que estaba junto en la toalla, pero lo más curioso

esque no absorvió la pelota) pero ahora me daba igual, mis pokémons habían sido enviados a no se

dónde ¡Que horror! me tumbé en la arena y empezé a llorar del dolor que sentía. Y cuando cayó la

primera lágrima que lloré, todo empezó a iluminarse bastante, hasta el punto de que no se veía nada

por culpa de tanta luz. Entonces me levanté... ¡Estaba en una cueva! Pero no estaba sola, el equipo

aqua me había seguido, no sé como, entonces...

-¡Gracias Sara!- rió maliciosamente el jefe del team Aqua- ¡contigo sabremos la clave para atrapar a

rayquaza! ¡juajuajuajua! ¡A por ella!

En ese momento comprendí que el sueño que tuve no era simplemente un sueño, era una llamada. Y

ese pokémon que me hablaba era Rayquaza.

-¡No os lo permitiré! (creé una barrera) ¡nunca! (y me fuí corriendo)

Pues esto que había dos caminos y no sabía cual tomar, pero ví que en la pared de roca que las

separaba había un candado y, sin pensármelo dos veces, creé una llave con mi psíquico... ¡tenía que

avisar a los pokémons del team aqua! pero para mi sorpresa, vino un latias por el camino izquierdo

y un latios por el derecho, pero estaban muy asustados, les dije que había atrapado a los ladrones y

en efecto, vieron la barrera, les dije que no podía aguantar mucho más, que se salvaran los

pokémons, e inmediatamente los dos asintieron y se juntaron. Entonces el triágulo que tenían en el

pecho empezó a brillar y cuando pasó esa ráfaga de luz me encontré en mis manos ¡una llave! les di

las gracias y les dije que salieran, y salieron. Bueno, al menos latios, porque latias quería irse

conmigo, al parecer, montándome en ella podía ir mucho más rápido, y salimos corriendo, digo,

volando. Llegamos a una sala completamente oscura y no sabía que hacer...

pues resulta que latias empezó a brillar y la sala se iluminó. había muchas rocas ¡en el techo! listas

para derrumbarse (al parece estábamos en la torre cielo, en uno de los pisos), por eso cojimos por

otro lado y ya íbamos por un camino mucho más tranquilo.

No sabía que estaba pasando pero abrazé a latias y le dije: gracias por todo... y cerré los ojos. Latias

también los cerró ¡Vaya! me transmitió sus pensamientos como si fuera una película, y lo

comprendí todo ¡Groudon y Kyogre (los pokémons soberanos de la tierra y el mar) se iban a pelear

y tenían que llamar a rayquaza! contaban con casi todos los legendarios: Mesprit azelf y uxie,

Dialga y palkia, ¿¡Darkray?!

-¿entonces fue el quién provocó el agujero no? (lo supuse porque darkray es de tipo siniestro, los

únicos pokémons capaces de crear agujeros negros) Latias asintió, y me explicó que lo hacían por el

bien de los que estaban en la playa, que allí se iba a crear una tormenta horrible. También me contó

que yo era la elegida para llamar a rayquaza. No sabía por qué razón pero aun así seguimos

avanzando ¡Se me olvidaba! le dije a latias ¡que el equipo aqua nos estaba siguiendo!

Latias se alarmó y enseguida fue mucho más deprisa ¡maldición! ¡estaban detrás de nosotros! pero

Latias se desvió de camino y se fue arriba del piso, dónde había un agujero ¡justo a tiempo!

empezamos a subir y a subir hasta llegar a un piso muy alto ¡o, no! ¡con el vértigo que yo tengo!

¡pobre de mí! la gota que colmó el vaso fue que allí había un pigeot cogiendo a un caterpie para

comérselo ¡pero se le cayó y fue a parar sobre mi cabeza! Pues esto que grité, grité muy fuerte (ya

sabéis que tengo fobia a los pokémons de tipo bicho) y rayquaza se despertó de su sueño ¡o, no!

pero ahora poco me importaba, porque estaba corriendo de un lado para otro como una loca. Latias

cogió el caterpie y lo dejó ¡ups! ¡me acabé de dar cuenta de una cosa! ¡rayquaza es un pokémon

BASTANTE territorial! tragué saliva, pero era tarde, un rayquaza salió del sitio más alto y,

de un brusco movimiento, me miró, con cara de asesino ¡ahhh! latias me dijo que me escondiera y

yo le di un besito, ojalá le fuera bien... Latias se elevó y empezó a hablar con Rayquaza. Había

llegado la hora. Vi que rayquaza no tenía mala cara con latias, es más, le miraba bien, pero a mi...

mejor no hablar. Escuché algo como: ¿porque tiene que venir un humano aquí?

Latias le dijo que era necesario y se acercó a mi. Abrazé a Latias ¡gracias! Latias se había

convertido en una amiga para mi. Fue entonces cuando le pregunté: oye Latias... ¿te gustaría ser mi

pokémon? sé que te gusta estar libre, tranquila, siempre estarás libre, ¡esque te he cogido mucho

cariño y me da pena que te vayas! (en ese momento abrazé a latias) Latias se arrimó a mi y se fue

un momento. Cuando volvió tenía una flauta travesera en sus manos y me dijo que cuando le

quisiera llamar que tocara la nota Sol.

Ahora le tocaba a Rayquaza guiarme, se acerco a mí y me examinó, por último me dijo: sigamos.

Entonces empezamos a volar, (me monté en el lomo de rayquaza y bajamos a la cueva de nuevo

para dirigirnos a pueblo azuliza, que era dónde se iban a pelear)

pero vi que el equipo aqua no estaba ¡jummm! entonces me desmonté de rayquaza y empezé a

andar. No hablábamos, y para romper el hielo le pregunté... ¿Por qué no te gustan los humanos? Al

instante me respondió: Son egoístas, traidores y miserables. Yo le dije...

-Bueno, piénsalo, algunos humanos no somos así si no todo lo contrario

-mentira, y encima sois mentirosos... ¿bondadosos, fieles y empáticos? no lo creo, es más, no es así.

Los humanos son...

-¿humanos?

-exactamente, humanos, aunque os tendríais que llamar "inhumanos".

-¡eso no es cierto! muchos humanos son buenas personas... ¿por qué te comportas así?

-me traicionaron, eso es todo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, nadie decía nada, pero esta vez rayquaza rompió el hielo...

-¿como te llamas?

-yo soy Sara, encantada

-pues yo no, espero que se acabe pronto.

-yo también

-tú no eres como los demás humanos ¿verdad?

-pues a decir verdad, no exactamente, tengo poderes psíquicos y otros secretos pero soy una

humana.

-¿y por qué TÚ eres la elegida?

-yo tampoco lo sé... (miré a otro lado y se me escapó una lágrima)

-¿porque lloras?

-He perdido a mis pokémons y no sé vivir sin ellos

-¿desde cuando a un humano le importa sus pokémons?

-desde que el humano a tenido corazón...

-¿y por qué me traicionaron los humanos? sólo les importa el poder

-no lo sé, aunque no te puedo negar que algunos humanos sean horribles, sé que en el fondo tienen

buen corazón.

También sé que a algunos adoran el poder, pero también sé que algunos sólo quieren vivir en paz y

armonía con los suyos y con los pokémons.

-nunca había visto un humano como tú

-gracias, pero sé que en el fondo me odias, porque... soy una humana ¿verdad?

También podría haber nacido de otra manera... pero a mi me gusta ser una humana, al igual que a ti

te gustará ser un pokemon

¿verdad?

-cierto...

-¡CUIDADO! (una roca se abalanza sobre rayquaza a si que le aparto)

-¿que ha pasado?- preguntó rayquaza

-¡los reyis! ¡dicen que son los que custodian este piso! (lo sabía porque de pequeña me contaban

cosas de la Torre del Cielo y esta era una de ellas)

-¡Ni hablar! (ruge)

-os tenemos, regis-dijo el jefe del Team Aqua

-¡soltadles!- intervení yo

Quizás no fueron los regis lo que hizieron eso, si no que lo hizo la propia cueva, que poco a poco se

derrumbaba.

-pero mirad quien está aquí... ¡ahora nos importan los regis! lo demás está controlado- rio el jefe

(Sara crea un ráfaga de psíquico y corta la red)

-¡Arg! ¡Te vas a enterar!- rugió el jefe

-¡corred todos! (empezamos a luchar contra el team aqua pero de repente los perdemos de vista)

-bip, bip- dijo un regi

-guau, es la primera vez que no entiendo nada- me asombré yo

-esque hablan en un lenguaje muy antiguo, dicen que muchas gracias, quieren recompensarte-

tradució rayquaza.

-gracias, aunque no necesito nada, excepto ayuda (Sara le guiña el guiño ojo a regirock)

-de acuerdo, regirock, podrá irse contigo cuando quiera- intervino registeel

-¡Viva! … ¡ala! ¡ya los entiendo!- me sorprendí. (regirock me dijo que cuando quisiera llamarle,

tocara la nota Re)

-has aprendido rápido- djo rayquaza

-¡CUIDADO RAYQUAZA! (va a caer un piedra grande pero le aparto y me da a mi) (por suerte

hago una especie de capa psíquica que amortigua el golpe envolvíendose sobre mi)

(Rayquaza levanta los escombros)

-¿Estás herida?

-puede que por fuera sí, pero sigo siendo como siempre de despistada, tendría que tener más

cuidado (sonrío)

-¿Sabías que eres el único humano que no me ha hecho nada malo?

-gracias, pero me temo que eso no es así, seguro que la gente no te quiere hacerte nada malo

-con excepción de aquellos hombres...

-exacto... ¿sabes como se llamaban?

-creo que no, pero me acuerdo de que llevaban

-espera... no serán...

-tenían unos sombreros azules con una especie de calavera

-el team aqua

-¿team qué?

-team aqua. Son una asociación de humanos malvados que se unen para abusar de otros pokémons a

su costa

-como hizieron conmigo

-eso es. Y también los que nos están persiguiendo para capturarte

(Empiezan a venir los del team aqua)

-¡Escapa! ¡corre!- grité

-yo no me voy sin ti (me coge y me pone en su lomo y empieza a volar muy rápido)

-¡A por él! ¡Que no escapen!- sentenció el jefe (pero rayquaza se eleva y no lo pueden coger)

-me siento mal... quiero volver con mis pokémons...

-no te preocupes, están a salvo

(Sara recobra la energía)

-¿¡De veras?!

-ya sé por qué eres la elegida... porque tú no eres como los demás humanos

-Oh, gracias- dije ruborizada. ...

De repente, sara cambió de cara

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡chupaos esa idiotas!- deliré yo

-vamos a la superficie, creo que de tanto estar en la nubes te a afectado al cerebro

-¡Eh!

-¡era una broma!

(Sara y rayquaza se ríen)

-ya hemos llegado

-gracias amigo

-¡que dices! ¡tu me has enseñado el valor de los humanos!

-adios amigo (le abrazo): que te vaya bien

-pronto entablarán la batalla. Pero han perfeccionado sus habilidades

-¿dormidos?

-no, latias me ha dicho que ese team aqua les ha aumentado sus poderes y les han instalado un collar

para hacer lo que ellos digan...

-o, no...

-por eso necesito a alguien que me ayude, Sara. ¿Quieres ser mi ama por esta vez?

-¡Si!- dije yo ilusionada

-vale, pero necesito a alguien que cuide el templo mientras que estoy ausente

-te puedo hacer un clon

-¡Perfecto! pero...

-¿que pasa?

-me gustaría no estar encerrado en una pokéball, quiero ser libre y volar por el cielo

-volarás conmigo... ¡juntos! Y estarás libre.

(Rayquaza utiliza su grito)

-¡vamos amigo! (me subo a lomos de rayquaza)

(Aparecen Kyogre y Groundon)

-¡allí están!

(Groudon ataca a Kyogre)

-¡Rayquaza hiperrayo!

Y así es como logramos vencer a kyogre y a Groudon y partir de ese momento se convirtió en mi

gran amigo, junto con Latias y Reyirock.

La cosa esque al final Rayquaza consiguió romperles los chips que tenían y establecer el orden.

Lo peor fue que se decían cosas malas... y decían que con o sin chip volverían pronto...

Actualmente estoy en pueblo azuliza (recorrí de ciudad Férrica a pueblo azuliza con rayquaza y

latias pasando por la torre del cielo) Al final rayquaza me dijo que si quería llamarle que tocara la

nota Do de mi flauta travesera, que él vendría. Después de esto, se abrió un agujero negro delante

de mi que expulsó a la gente de allí ¡Y a mis pokémons! (girafarig tenía atada a su lomo la

bandolera, yo le di las gracias y la cogí) Los abracé y seguimos nuestro camino.

Pero antes combatí contra el líder de gimnasio ¡Y gané! La cosa esque se ha hecho de noche y

tenemos que refugiarnos... recogí a mis pokémons y fui al centro pokémon, los recuperé y luego

pregunté a la enfermera Joy si había un sitio dónde alojarse. Me dijo que había una casa rural

delante del centro pokémon y me alojé allí. Hoy a sido un día bastante movido.


End file.
